The Dark Eldar
Description Dark Eldar were the disgraces other Eldar consider staying away from due to the obsession to drugs, torture, partying, and sex. It made it worse when there was no other race to oppose them as of yet since the Necrons. The sadistic and lustful Eldar Population collective thoughts just like the creation gods were giving Birth to another chaos god. It transformed into the monsterous perverted lust god Slaanesh. Slaanesh murder Eldar with his psychic scream spreading through part of the Eldar occupied Galaxy sectors. Those Eldar who left in craftworlds were spared from this horror. The disgraced Eldar that survived formed a Kabal group and renamed themselves The Dark Eldar. The Dark Eldar travel the galaxy to steal, rape their kin The Eldar and other races. They prefer taking targets alive for prison torture ground. It's rare for a Dark Eldar to kill someone and it's not like they will leave your soul alone. They will do far worse than that. They will put your soul in a different alien body and leave you alone screaming inside as an outsider to other species. Pray you have a sane human race or alien one that won't take you in for dissection or completely hates your guts all together Not matter how damaged your body is. The Dark Eldar will take great measures of experiments to keep prey alive even for years and that's where your broken mind screaming in fear will be ignored and laughed at by Dark Eldars. The Dark Eldar torture to avoid their souls being eaten by Slaanesh. Other times it's just for fun to others hurt for a long time who knows when. Weapons used by the Dark Eldar are meant to cause so much pain for the prey they hunt or knock them out unconscious to be tortured and raped by them or brought into worser torments to make you lose your diginity. Just like Eldar arrogance to put themselves above other races and caring about saving themselves, The Dark Eldar hate their Eldar and considers themselves masters above other races that are label too idiotic to match their superior intelligence. They have built battle machines meant for torturing alien races and they make them scream so loud. They use speed, firepower, trickery, and backstab allies like their Eldar relatives. Dark Eldar use poisons that causes captured test subjects long agonizing pain. How much long is before death depends on the modification for how long you will suffer the poisons effects. It will almost feel like forever. Actually they can modify poisons nonlethally to make the pain last forever and make sure you don't die. Getting captured by them is worse than hell itself. Want to know what they do to your body parts and organs. They like playing mad surgical doctor to rearrange them including to see how far your organs stretched from your ripped out body. They do their best to connect them to other parts and as mentioned they experiment on you to make sure you don't go unconscious from the horror. The Dark Eldar share The Eldars faux affably evil politeness when they pretend to ally with others to backstab them later, only worse. What they ask for in return will horribly backfire their benefactors to be gifts to The Dark Eldar Kabal. Like the Tau they asked thousands of their civilians to help hold back the Tyranid Hive Fleet. What shocked The Tau Empire worse they made a big mistake in their greater good to ally with The Dark Eldar seeing their species been transforms into muscularly grotesque monsters. The Dark Eldar thanked the Tau by sicking the experiments to kill their military forces and kidnap the remaining survives to be tortured. Unlike Eldar, Dark Eldar are willing to betray their own kind to seize power. They make use of the captives souls for be built in weapons. Imagine them using you to kill everyone you loved and you couldn't do a damn thing to help about it except hope for the mercy kill. They don't kill anyone sick they steal the item meant to cure them to make it more amusing to watch them die begging to be healed from the disease killing them inside the body and outside out. You think getting food and drinks in prison will be the only decent thing for you in living? Wrong! The Dark Eldar are all indecency and have drugged them to make your body feel worse for the next torture you will have difficulty shrugging off. If any Hero or Villain captures a Dark Eldar for interrogation, The torturing will mostly wear them off and will make them laugh to enjoy the pain from an amateur who can't make it past their high sadomasochistic tolerance for pain. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. DarkEldarHellion.jpg|Dark Eldar Hellions DarkEldarIncubi7739740802_094ac178ab_z.jpg|Dark Eldar Incubis DarkEldarHaemonculus.jpg|Dark Eldar Haemonculus DarkEldarScourge_Aerie_of_the_Black_Pinion.jpg|Dark Eldar Scourges DarkEldarRavager.jpg|Dark Eldar Ravagers DarkEldarReaverJetbike.jpg|Dark Eldar Reaver Jetbikes Category:Characters that hail from the Warhammer 40k Universe Category:Traitors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Rapists Category:Complete Monsters Category:Strategists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dark Elves Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Team villains Category:Soul Stealers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Perverts Category:Slavers Category:Thieves Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Sadomasochists